Dreams Come True
by insanedairyfarmer
Summary: Songfic. Three years of angst and longing finally leads Stella in the right direction. M for sexual reference, smut if you squint hard enough.


**Something a little different here. I love this song, and it seemed to fit... except for the chorus, haha. **

* * *

><p>Stella had wanted her since their first meeting. Simple as that.<p>

**"_You'll be needing this."  
>A utility vest was dumped in front of Shannon, and she looked up and smiled.<em>**  
><strong>"<em>Thanks."<em>**

As Stella took Shannon's hand and lead her gently into the loft apartment, she could feel the older's hand shaking slightly. Smiling slightly, Stella made certain to lock the front door.

_You can't run away forever  
>But there's nothing wrong with getting a good head start<em>

Stella's thoughts flickered back to Shannon's rape, how her best friend had suffered. How she still bore the scars.

_You want to shut out the night  
>You want to shut down the sun<br>You want to shut away the pieces of a broken heart_

Shannon involuntarily shuddered, feeling Stella's grip tighten comfortingly.

They sat quietly on the couch, Stella only moving to switch on the sound system. When she sat back down, Shannon lay out, resting her head in Stella's lap.

_Remember how we'd lay down together  
>We'd be listening to the radio so loud and so strong<br>Every golden nugget coming like a gift of the gods  
>Someone must have blessed us when he gave us those songs<em>

"Stel..."

"What's up, Shan?"

Shannon had no idea why she said it.

"I love you."

Stella ran her hands through Shannon's hair. "I love you too, you know."

_I treasure your love  
>I never want to lose it<br>You've been through the fires of hell  
>And I know you've got the ashes to prove it<em>

Shannon sat up, and allowed Stella to capture her lips in a gentle kiss. The sparks flew.

**"_What's the story, have you lost your mojo! Stel, Stel, back me up!"  
>Shannon turned slightly towards Stella, an inviting look on her face.<em>**  
><strong>"<em>Yeah, back me up, Stella."<em>**

Their first kiss ran through Stella's mind, and memories of that night followed quickly. The pub, the jukebox being turned on, the dance with Shannon and then the rest of the team.

_I treasure your love  
>I want to show you how to use it<br>You've been through a lot of pain in the dirt  
>And I know you've got the scars to prove it<em>

Stella was jolted back into reality when Shannon pulled back. Moaning slightly at the loss of contact, she watched in awe as Shannon shyly pulled her shirt, then singlet off.

Scars littered the pale skin of her shoulder blades and back, and Stella instinctively reached out. Shannon flinched slightly, then relaxed, allowing her best friend to trace the raised, puckered skin.

_Remember everything that I told you  
>Well, I'm telling you again that it's true<em>

"You're the first person who's done this."

Stella enfolded Shannon into her arms, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Then I'll take it slow."

_When you're alone and afraid  
>And you're completely amazed<br>To find there's nothing anybody can do_

As their lips met again, Stella gently deepened the kiss, her heartbeat racing when Shannon allowed her.

_Keep on believing  
>And you'll discover baby<em>

Before she knew it, Shannon had unbuttoned the flannel top she wore, and was tugging at the hem of the singlet. Regretfully pulling away, Stella ripped off the item of clothing.

_There's always something magic  
>There's always something new<br>And when you really, really need it the most  
>That's when rock and roll dreams come through<em>

"I thought you were taking this slow?" A note of panic escaped into Shannon's voice, and Stella cupped her cheeks gently.

"I got ahead of myself. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologise." Shannon took the initiative, and deftly unclipped Stella's bra.

**[]**

Shannon writhed and cried out, as Stella gently rocked against her, bringing her to a shuddering climax.

_The beat is yours forever  
>The beat is always true<br>And when you really, really need it the most  
>That's when rock and roll dreams come through...for you...<em>

Stella leant her head against Shannon's chest, hearing her lover's heartbeat racing like the thundering of hooves, and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>The song is "Rock &amp; Roll Dreams Come Through" by Meat Loaf. Check it out :)<strong>


End file.
